


Broduce 101 Shots (Requests Closed)

by PandiBear



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Any genre, Child! Woojin, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jisung is a meme teacher, Life lesson, M/M, Mario Kart ruins frienships, One Shot, Requests, Romance, Social Media, Soulmates, Texting, Twitter, Youtuber AU, hinted relationship, platonic, slight angst, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: A one-shot series run by your requests!The Requests are now closed, if you request anything from now I will not be writing them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only ask two things: 1. No smut, I do not feel comfortable writing smut so please don't request it ^.^
> 
> 2\. The pairings must be from produce 101 season 2.
> 
> -The one-shots can be any genre, from romance, to friendship to horror, I like writing anything :)  
> -There does not have to be pairings, the story can be one person centric.  
> -If you are not specific that you want your chapter to be written in idolverse then I will write it in an au setting because they are much easier for me to write.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional tags, pairings and characters will be added when they are included ^.^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yoon Heeseok/ Yoo Hoeseung
> 
> Companies: JellyFish/ FNC
> 
> Genre: Fluff 
> 
> Word Count: 539

The room was loud as the trainees talked among themselves. The room had practically exploded when the boy, Eunko? Eunki? Whatever his name was had finally sat in the first place seat. Honestly Heeseok wasn't interested, the boy looked terrified up there so Heeseok stayed turned around as to not add pressure to him.

The chat continued as the companies continued to be introduced, none of them really catching the handsome boys attention. The sound declared another companies arrival, looking up slightly Heeseok saw the FNC logo flash on screen, he watched a dark haired boy entered the room, his fashion was almost laughable with his zebra stripped trousers, but he wasn't the only one with bad fashion so the younger boy paid no mind to it. Hoeseung had a smile in place as he looked at the seats available, his eyes zooming in on Eunki as he quickly left the stage and walked confidently up the steps towards the top.

"There are no other seats available?" Hoeseung tilted his head in mock disappointment, his eyes briefly catching eyes with a boy around his age, the other boy breaking the eye contact as he looked away, clearly awkward. Hoeseung kept a note of him in mind hoping to talk to him later before going back to his original mission.

"I guess I have to choice then..."

He walked straight toward the first place seat, the nervous boy standing up and greeting him with a bow and handshake before quickly moving down the steps. He was surprised that the boy had given up so easily, he had thought he would have to play a game against him or something but the other boy clearly wanted to move away quickly. Hoeseung sat down on the chair, pushing himself to the back so only the end of his legs were hanging off the chair. He smiled, his dimples on display as he talked to the Fantagio trainee, Ong Seongwoo and the Cre.ker trainee Joo Haknyeon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the same boy trying (and failing) to look at him covertly. He flashed a dimpled smile in his direction which had him coughing slightly and turning away.

"Whose trainee is that?" He asked pointing at the boy. Haknyeon squinted slightly before smiling "Ahhh that's Heeseon, he's th-"

"He's Heeseok, the JellyFish trainee" Seongwoo interrupted, laughing at Haknyeon for messing up his information.

Hoeseung nodded as he thought of different ways to try and approach the awkward boy later.

Heeseok willed himself not to blush as FNC trainee- Hoeseung, as he learned from the information that flashed on screen- smiled at him, he turned away quickly, the boy next to next to him giving him a weird look. All he could think about was the boys dimples, it's not like he had found them cute or anything, but it was all he could seem to think about. As more trainees came in, the JellyFish trainee continued to stay spaced out, his mind brought back to reality only when the very same dimples boy that had been occupying his mind, walked past his seat, smiling at him again as he pasted, giving Heeseok a closer view of the adorable dimples.


	2. Building a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ong Seongwoo/ Kang Daniel 
> 
> Companies: Fantagio/MMO
> 
> Genre: Friendship 
> 
> Word Count: 625
> 
> Requested by: Mapachi (AO3)

The re-evaluations had just finished, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was relieved that his grade hadn't dropped, he had confidence in his abilities but not in the trainers. Looking around Seongwoo spotted a flash of pink hair, he smiled and approached the boy.

Feeling a pat on his shoulder, Daniel looked away from Jihoon who was busy talking excitably about a lil' piggy that everyone knew was Haknyeon but didn't bother to stop the boy. Standing behind him with a smile on his face was Ong Seongwoo, they had met briefly before and had gotten along so the pink haired boy was happy to see him again.

"Hey, you made it to A" Seongwoo laughed as the other boy nodded and fist pumped the air. "Of course, I said that I would, my talent can't shine in". He said jokingly as he looked up at the slightly older boy.

"Right, of course"

Daniel moved over so the other boy could sit down, patting the space. Seongwoo happily obliged, sitting in the seat and catching parts of the 'conversation' in front of them- Jihoon clearly not noticing that everyone else had stopped listening and were now talking among themselves. Instead talking to Woojin, the youngest trainee looking around, a desperate plea for help in his eyes to escape the overly excited brunette.

That sat in silence for a minute before Seongwoo broke it pointing at Jihoon. "What is he even talking about?" Daniel ruffled his pink locks as he looked at the 'wink boy'. "Joo Haknyeon, at least that's what Youngmin told me". Hearing his name Youngmin turned to look at them, giving a wide smile as he realised what they were talking about.

"Yeah, he hasn't stopped talking about his little pig since the start, it's anyone's guess why he thinks we don't know he's referring to a person and not 'pig'. Youngmin shook his head and returned to his conversation with Daehwi and Samuel.

"Okay?" Seongwoo said, laughing slightly as Daniel called Jihoon and imitated a pig when he got the younger boys attention. Daniel quickly stood, grabbing Seongwoo wrist and dragging him away from an annoyed Jihoon. The older slid down onto the floor, this time leaning against one of the mirrors. "So you're going to be living in our dorms now?" he asked, watching as the younger boy sat down. "Yep you have to deal with me all the time now"

"I guess we should both be grateful, apparently we have to do things in order of rank. Seongwoo frowned thinking of the lower rank boys who would suffer because of the injustice of the rank system. Daniel hummed in agreement. "I need to find Jinwoo and Jiseong later, they were both in F rank and I want to find out if they moved up" he said sounding worried for his company mates.

"Well enough on that" Daniel rose his voice to sound more cheerful. "What do you think of our song?" Seongwoo thought for a second "It's...okay?"

"Well that sounded positive" Daniel joked.

"It's not a bad song but the lyrics and choreo are not as catchy as the first seasons, so I'm a bit worried"

"I'm not. We have a great group of guys, our visuals are strong, especially mine" he flaunted as flexed a bit, ignoring Seongwoo as rolled his eyes playfully.

Before either of them could continue you speaking they were called for lunch.

"Want to sit together at lunch?" Seongwoo asked as he lent his hand to Daniel, pulling the younger boy off the floor.

"As long as we not sitting with Jihoon" he raised his voice at the last part, laughing when he heard an indignant noise from the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to requests any pairings/ideas that you want to see. I will write every request that comes up ^.^


	3. Blank Faced Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Joo Haknyeon/ Bae Jinyoung
> 
> Companies: Cre.Ker/C9
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 838
> 
> Requested by: Seventeen_Minghao (AFF)

Jinyoung looked up, a cute smile on his face, as the chime of the entrance bell signalled another customer. His smile dropped for second before he regained composure and smiled again. In front of him stood Haknyeon, his ~~crush~~ childhood friend, the slightly older boy hanging off Kiwon, their senior in school. Jinyoung felt irritation well up in him watching the two, how dare they flaunt their 'friendship' in front of me while I'm working.

As the two reached the counter he greeted them, his smile dropping to the blank face that he had become famous for at school. "Why is your face like that?" Haknyeon asked, bright smile lighting up his face as he learning over the counter to poke the younger boys face, only to fail doing so when the other boy side stepped him. Haknyeon pouted before standing properly.

"What do you want?" Jinyoung ask, pointing at the drinks board. Seeing the way both boys were acting, Kiwon tried to withhold a laugh (and failed), a pointed glare sent his way by the young part timer. Coughing slightly he apologised and ordered his drink. Jinyoung nodded, typing in the order before turning to Haknyeon only to find him no longer standing next to their upper classmate. Looking around slightly he stopped him talking to Jihoon, a boy in the year above him but the same year as Haknyeon. Jinyoung huffed, turning his attention to making the order he had been given.

Once he finished he handed the drink to Kiwon, who thanked him and shouted a goodbye to Haknyeon as he left. Jinyoung as more of the boys joined Haknyeon at their table. He's mind too busy silently cursing the boys, he didn't notice his boss approach him from behind until the older man ruffled his hair making him startle. He quickly turned and bowed in greeting. "Good morning Mr. Park". The older man sighed at him.

"I told you, you can call me Sungwoo. Calling me 'Mr' makes me sound old" Sungwoo complained, plopping down on the stall next to his young employee. "So what had you all distracted from work?" he asked, sending a pointed look at the table of boys the boy had been sending lasers at. Jinyoung mumbled a short 'nothing' before turning to look at the table again. His glare restored as he saw Haknyeon holding hands with Hyeongseob (they were arm wrestling but that was holding hands in his opinion).

Sungwoo laughed, surprising the hazel eyed boy who turned to look at him. The older boy squished his cheeks (which was unappreciated as the grip was stronger than he intended- he really needed to stop working out) and cooed. "Is our little Jinyoungie jealous?~" he asked. Jinyoung tried to deny it but found words were not that easy to pronounce when your cheeks are squished together. Moving his hands away Sungwoo wiped an imaginary tear from his eye "Our little boy is growing up and falling in love". Jinyoung rolled his eyes, silently wondering why he kept saying 'our' when he was the only one there.

Sungwoo pat his shoulder. "You can go and sit with them, it's not busy so I can handle it" he said taking the apron from the other boy, ignoring his protests as he shoved him out from behind the counter. He walked hesitantly towards the table, Haknyeon quickly calling him over when he saw him approaching.

Haknyeon stood and grabbed his wrist, making the younger boy keep a blank face while he prayed that he wouldn't blush (which he did but nobody was going to point it out). "Sorry guys, I promised Jinyoung that we would go...out after he had finished his shift, he said sending a quick wink to Jihoon, the cute boy sending him back what a real wink should look like.

Jinyoung was confused, he hadn't made plans with Haknyeon, but of course he didn't say anything as he was able to hang out with the older boy.

"So I saw you trying to kill Heongseob with your eyes. Were you jealous Bae Jinyoung?" He said while nudging the younger boy. Jinyoung easily kept the blank face as denied the accusations. "I was not doing anything with my eyes, I was simply looking in the direction of your table"

Haknyeon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so happy around everyone?" The older boy looked at him confused before the smile returned. "I'm not, just with my friends". It was Jinyoung's turn to roll his eyes, the older boy was practically friends with the whole community, and he even made time to chat with the pigs. He decided to drop the topic because he was not jealous.

Okay so maybe he was a little bit jealous, but that was a secret that he was going to keep to himself before he was Bae Jinyoung, the famous blank faced boy. Haknyeon gave a secret smile towards the younger, the reasons behind it would stay secret for another year until all was revealed.


	4. A Good Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lai Kuanlin/ Yu Seonho
> 
> Companies: Cube
> 
> Genre: Fluff, friendship
> 
> Word Count: 431
> 
> Requested by: Naomi1912 (AFF)
> 
> AN: I'm sorry this one is so short, I wasn't sure what else to write for them. I hope you enjoy ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out, but I hope you enjoy it. ^.^

Neither of them had been trainees long but one thing that Kuanlin noticed about the young Korean boy was that Seonho enjoyed acting childish, this wasn't weird as he was exactly that; a child. Not that Kuanlin could say much as he was a year older than him, but as his teammate acted the way he did he felt the need to act the role of the dutiful hyung.

It was early in the morning and Kuanlin woke up to someone shaking his shoulder, looking up he saw an older F rank, the pledis trainee, Minki, standing in front of him a friendly smile on his face as he dried his hair. "We can go now all the other ranks have already gotten up and used the bathrooms" he said before moving on to the next bed.

Kuanlin yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes before getting up and walking over to Seonho. As expected the younger boy was still in dream world. Shaking him slightly he saw the boy frown before opening his eyes "It's time to wake up". Seonho looked at him weirdly for a second, mentally piecing the words together in his head. Kuanlin felt bad for a second, he knew that his Korean still wasn't very good but he was working on it and the younger boy never complained or judged him for it so he was thankful.

Seonho whined, turning over and pulling the light cover over his head making Kuanlin sigh. He pat the Korean boy on the back before pulling the cover off him. Seonho mumbled something that the older boy couldn't understand. "You need to get up or you'll shower in cold water" he said, stuttering only slightly.

Seonho nodded and got out of bed. They walked to the showers together, Kuanlin making sure that Seonho found a shower before moving on and finding his own. He greeted Moon Bok who was already dressed and was leaving. "You can use that one" the older male said pointing to a shower towards the end. "There's no one there so get to it before someone else does". The long haired boy sent him a friendly smile when the younger male thanked him, before leaving.

After showering Kuanlin quickly returned to the dorms and found Seonho. He grabbed his water bottle, picking up Seonho's as well when he noticed that the younger boy had forgotten it (again). "Seonho, here" he passed the water bottle to the younger boy who rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face when he thanked the Chinese boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or just want to shout about produce 101 then you can find me on twitter @ZhuJungJung101


	5. Brighter Than Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Park Jihoon/ Kwon Hyeob
> 
> Companies: Maroo
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Comedy
> 
> Word Count: 753
> 
> Requested by: dahyun4ever (AFF)

It wasn't the first time he had noticed, they had been friends since they had met each other at Maroo entertainment, but there was something different about Jihoon. Hyeob sat next to him their car, the phone held out as they both smiled at the camera. Once they were done they brought up the gallery and flicked through the pictures they had taken.

'I like this one" Jihoon said as he showed the picture where they both held a finger under their nose in a pretend moustache. Hyeob laughed but showed their manager the picture, the older male agreeing also pointing out a solo picture of both of them and the selca where Jihoon had worn his lense-less glasses.

They agreed on the pictures and posted them, Hyeob flicked through them again stopping on a picture of the two of them and just looked at Jihoon, no matter the time his eyes always seemed to shine. As cheesy as it sounded Hyeob wondered if the boy could outshine even the brightest star with his eyes alone. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the 'ping' of both his and Jihoon's phones going off simultaneously.

Clicking on the notification he saw a message from their group chat, clicking on it he saw salty text from Jongyeon.

**_The Bully: Having fun without me?_ **

**_The Bully: And who changed my name?_ **

**_The Bully changed_ Hyeob :3 _to_ The D**

**_The Bully changed_ Jihoooon _to_ Sleeping Beauty**

Hyeob laughed before replying.

**_The D: It was Jihoon, I'm placing the whole blame on Jihoon can I change my name back now._ **

Jihoon released a mock gasp, a hand over his chest. Hyeob couldn't help but watch the boy, after all ~~he was whipped~~ he had to admire his reaction. Yes that was definitely the reason.

_**Sleeping beauty: Jongyeon! How could you bully poor Hyeob, he's terrified. This is why you got your nickname.** _

_**The Bully: I can't help it, maybe my amazing good looks make me powerful, I can't it if Hyeob is overwhelmed because I'm too hot.** _

_**The D: Aren't you the one who's jealous? I mean you started this chat because you were jealous of how much people are fan girling over our picture right now on twitter. :P** _

_**Sleeping Beauty: You literally wrote how beautiful I was in my name.** _

Hyeob couldn't help but agree with Jongyeon's choice, he knew it was meant in a teasing manner but he thought that the name suited him.

_**The Bully: It's because you were caught sleeping, now everyone is hating on you.** _

_**The D: Yeah well you had to leave the show because you used to be a bully.** _

_**Sleeping Beauty: Yeah well the show gave you a D rank.** _

_**The D: ?????** _

_**The D: Wth** _

_**The D: I was on your side >:( ** _

_**Sleeping Beauty: :DDDDD** _

_**The Bully: Don't you guys have something better to do other than flirting?** _

Hyeob felt his cheeks warm up, he quickly put his head down and focused on his phone so that Jihoon wouldn't noticed the blush staining his cheeks.

_**Sleeping Beauty: I see you're jelly again, you just feel unloved :P** _

_**The D: Yeah plus we are on our way to a schedule rn** _

_**The D: Another privalidge that you don't have** _

_**The D: *Privilege** _

_**The Bully: I wil hurt you** _

_**Sleeping Beauty: Come on then** _

_**The D: Such reflection** _

_**The D: We have to go now** _

_**The D: Bye Jongyeon :)** _

_**Sleeping Beauty: Yeah Bye Jongyeonie~** _

_**The Bully: I am your Hyung Jihoon** _

_**The Bully: Bye** _

Hyeob turned his phone off and handed it to the manager, they weren't meant to have phones but the manager let them use them when they were with him away from the other contestants, something that they were both grateful for as they were allowed to speak to Jongyeon. The company said they were allowed to speak to their families as they shouldn't be allowed to do something that the other trainees would also want to do, so they limited themselves to the Maroo group chat.

As they neared their destination Jihoon had started shouting the lyrics to Girl's Day's 'I'll be Yours' along with the radio. The manager shook his head complaining light heartedly. Hyeob stared at his friend, admiring how bright his eyes looked while he was this excited. 

Hyeob had to say, Jihoon was someone special. It must have been why he was first place, his eyes must of amazed and captivated the fans just like they captivated Hyeob.


	6. I'm Bad Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yoo Seonho/ Kwon Hyunbin
> 
> Companies: Cube/YG K+
> 
> Genre: Slight Angst, Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 516
> 
> Requested by: Heterochromer (AFF)

The music to Nayana stopped again, the trainer turned around sighing as he once again showed the base choreography for the nth time in the last hour. Hyunbin felt guilt in his stomach, he knew he wasn't the only one who was struggling to pick up the choreography but it made him feel bad for the man. Sighing in frustration he watched the moves demonstrated and tried to follow but the moves seemed to jumble together in his mind. 

He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes when he was reprimanded again by the trainer. The tall model tried biting the feeling down but he soon felt a tear slid down his cheek so he turned around and moved to the back of the room. Seeing this Hyojun went to him and pat him on the pat while giving him a few words of encouragement before going back to practice his own lacking choreography. Hyunbin felt grateful to his older company friend but the feeling remained. Slowly he moved out of the room, leaning on the wall outside the door to calm himself down.

Seonho watched as the older male left the room. Upon meeting him for the first time he felt intimidated because of the boys looks and company, however it soon changed when the Hyunbin had taken it upon himself to introduce himself to everyone, showing his goofy side. The younger male had found him to be someone he could talk to, particularly because his own company mate, Kuan Lin, had gone to D rank leaving him all by himself (although he also felt bad for the older boy as he was struggling with Korean and would have no one familiar to talk with). 

He waited until he saw Hyunbin return to the room before he approached him. As he got closer he saw the redness around the boys eyes despite his obvious efforts to get rid of it. Seonho pat him on the shoulder, the older boy looked at him with a kind smile. "Seonho, are you okay?" Seonho nodded. "Hyung you should smile, it's okay if you don't get it straight away" he said giving a bright smile. "Besides you're not the only one, I'm bad at this too. I guess there's a reason that we're both here" Seonho said nonchalantly while shrugging slightly.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both started laughing. They managed to stop after a minute. Hyunbin ruffled Seonho's hair an appreciative smile on his face. "Thanks kid, we might not make it out of F rank but let's both do the best we can". 

Seonho hummed in agreement. They both turned when they heard a cough from in front of them, the trainer smiling at the both of them, he had seen how much the older trainee had been struggling and was glad to see that he was feeling more positively. "I'm glad you're feeling better, let's give the choreography another go. They nodded and both joined in (with the wrong dance moves mind you but they were both trying).


	7. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kang Daniel/ Lee Daehwi
> 
> Companies: MMO/Brand New Music
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 747
> 
> Requested by: Juwon Yoo (AO3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the information in this chapter (such as the roommates and how they tell Daehwi that he is the centre) is not true, I made it up for the sake of the chapter as these are things that won't happen until the next episode. ^.^

The A ranks stood next to each other in their practice room, BoA was standing in front of them. She looked around at the boys, a smile on her face as she looked at the piece of card in her hands. Today was the day that they were announcing who would be taking centre position and the boys were all excited.

"The trainee who was voted for centre is....Trainee Lee Daehwi. Congratulations". She clapped as Daehwi and the other trainees bowed. BoA smiled and left the room with their trainer.

Everyone gathered and congratulated the young talent, since the beginning he had been trying his absolute best and was being recognised for his hard work. Daniel patted the younger boy on the back, they had gotten closer recently so the older boy was happy that his friend had managed to get the role of centre, it would give him a big help in the voting for the final group.

"I knew you could do it" the pink hair boy said as he ruffled the younger male's hair, Daehwi seemed to glow from the praise, thanking him excitably along with the other contestants who congratulated him. Looking at the time the trainees decided to go back to their dorms, there trainers had left quite a while ago meaning they could leave for the day, so they quickly left so the lower ranks would also be able to return to their dorms.

In their dorm room, Daniel and Daehwi continued to practice together. The M Countdown performance was in a few days and the boys wanted to make sure that the performance went as well as it could, since they were both in A rank they were going to be seen during the performance, particularly Daehwi as he was now confirmed to be the centre position. Woojin, the youngest trainee joined them in their practice, he didn't want to sit around doing nothing so he decided to use his time wisely.

They continued to practice for another hour, stopping just before lights out so they could get ready for bed and then sleep when it was time, they knew they should be well rested in order to practice well tomorrow. They were quick to wash-up and get changed before getting into bed. Daniel turned off the lights as he was the oldest trainee in their shared room.

Daehwi stared at the bunk above his, his mind full so he was unable to sleep. After countless times fidgeting and turning over in his bed heard the sound of his name called softly. He stopped moving, listening for a few seconds before he heard it again, he recognised the voice as Daniel's. He replied and the older boy (who was sleeping in the bed opposite him, quickly got up and sat down next to his bed.

Sitting up, Daehwi looked at the older boy who smiled. "Having trouble sleeping?" the older boy asked. Daehwi nodded and sighed. "I guess it seems a bit like a dream, I don't want to go to sleep only to find out that none of it was real". The pink haired male nodded in understanding, Daehwi looked down at his lap. After a few seconds Daehwi let out a squeak of surprise when he felt a pinch on his arm. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned to the older boy, eyes wide in shock as he asked "why did you pinch me?"

The older boy laughed, making sure it was quiet as to not wake Woojin. He didn't bother to directly answer the question. "See it hurt, this isn't a dream. You were chosen as centre position because you deserve it and everyone else recognised it as well. Don't put yourself down". He said stroking the other boy's hair as a comforting gesture before standing up.

"Now go to sleep kid. We both need to be well rested tomorrow or we won't be able to show our best" he said as he smiled, he went to turn away when he heard Daehwi speak.

"Thanks Hyung, it really helped a lot. Sleep well". He spoke quickly before turning around and smiling so the older man couldn't see him. Daniel smiled and returned to his own bed. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep.

In the morning they were both quite grumpy from lack of sleep but there was still an underlining happiness that neither of them would admit to.


	8. Of Homework and Food Thief's

Jinyoung tapped the pen to his desk as he looked blankly at the clock hanging on the wall (which happened to be in the opposite direction to their teacher). Mr Park's lesson was dragging on as it did every time, so as any normal child would he chose to ignore the teacher who was now just background noise to the young boy. 

 

This continued for another torturous three hours (15 minutes) before the bell went. As soon as his saviour had release the loud shrill throughout the classroom the hazel eyed boy was out of his chair, bag in hand as he waited for the old man (who was actually only 30 years old, but that was practically ancient right?) to dismiss them. 

 

"Remember to do pages 231 to 238 for homework" he heard a collective groan from the students around him, obviously none of them pleased about the work set. From next to him he heard Dongbin mumbling harmless curses against the teacher, his friend generally tried to do his work so he was unhappy when longer tasks were set. 

 

"That includes you Mr Bae" Mr Park said as he looked pointedly at the first year, not that he could be blamed, Jinyoung had a track record of not doing the work set. Jinyoung huffed at being singled out but grumbled a 'yes' to please the old man anyway. He didn't plan on actually doing the work, after all he had much more important things to do like walking his dog, playing the new game he bought and hanging out with his friends so he didn't have time for something as stupid as homework. 

 

"Okay you can go, make sure you all eat a healthy lunch and enjoy the rest of your day". He waved his hand in dismissal, Jinyoung was quick to get to the door and leave the classroom. He strategically managed to avoid the crowd in the halls as he made his way to the lunch hall, it wasn't hard considering he was already well known in the school for who he was and who he hung around with, don't misunderstand him he wasn't a bad person nor were his friends they were just popular because of their looks. 

 

Upon entering the lunch hall he walked lazily over to the table that he usually sat at, he was greeted by Gunhee, Seunghyuk, Hyeob and Jihoon, who he sat next to. He looked around the practically empty table with a raised eyebrow. "Where is everyone?" he asked curiously. Jihoon laughed as he pointed towards the lunch line. "We're going to have a feast, we sent Haknyeon, Hwanwoong and Hyungseob to go and grab some food for everyone".

 

Jinyoung looked at the his best friend, confused. "I thought Heeseok and Jaewoo had student prefect privileges so they don't have to wait in line, why are the others getting the food?" Hyeob continued to fiddle with his beret as he answered the youngest boy "we wanted more food so we told them that Jaewoo and Heeseok had prefect duties today so they couldn't buy us lunch". Gunhee slapped the boys hand away from his hat and fixed it for him. Jihoon grinned as he saw Heeseok and Jaewoo approach the table with their usual food, Hoeseung a few steps behind holding another tray. Sitting down they greeted the younger boys. 

 

As soon as the oldest boys were settled Jihoon grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at Jinyoung. "So maknae, I heard that you haven't been doing your homework for Mr Park". Jinyoung laughed nervously when he felt the glares being thrown at him by the responsible fourth years.

 

"Jinyoung, what have I said about doing your homework? Do you want to end up like Hoeseung?" The oldest member made an offended noise at Heeseok's remark, wanting to fight back but stopping when the younger male threw a glare in his direction making him shrink slightly into his chair. "Am I wrong? You are retaking for your second time Hyung" the prefect said matter-of-factly. 

 

"That's because I forgot to write my name..."

 

Jihoon laughed, leaning heavily on Jinyoung as if he could no longer support his body by himself. "Both times?" Jaewoo asked as he put a piece of chicken into his mouth.

 

"Yes..." the oldest boy said as he looked down at his lap. Jinyoung looked at his best friend, who was still leaning on him and nudged him off so the older boy nearly fell to the floor. "Hey! Baejin, I could have died" the older boy exaggerated as he sat back up. Jinyoung rolled his eyes but gave the older boy a 'comforting' pat on the back. 

 

"Where are the others, shouldn't they have gotten here by now?" Seunghyuk asked as he looked for their other friends only to be met with a loud crash and the sight of Hwanwoong tripping over and tipping the food on his tray on Woo Jinyoung, a cute red headed 4th year who was a delinquent, but the boy looked more like a fairy than a thug. The older boy stood up, his face angry as he tried to wipe some of the hot soup off his shirt. Seeing the possible confrontation Jaewoo quickly stood and headed towards them. 

 

Hyeob shook his head as he watched them, a sigh escaping his lips. Gunhee was laughing so much his face had turned red and some of the students had turned around to look at the handsome boy. "Why does this always happen to him?" Heeseok asked as he too shook his head, Hoeseung shrugged and continued stuffing a pizza slice into his mouth, ignoring the disgusted that Seunghyuk threw at him. 

 

"Hey Baejin let's ditch" Jihoon started 'kidnapping' food from the table, grabbing the boy despite the unimpressed look that was shown clearly on the younger's face. They rushed out, ignoring Hyungseob who called out to them. 

 

They ended up on the roof, it was meant to be locked so students never went up there. 'Being friends with prefects sure has its advantages' Jihoon thought absently minded as he dumped the food on the floor, there was too much for just the two of them but Jihoon would just hide some of the snacks up here for another day. They both sat on the floor and snacked on the food, when they heard the bell neither of them moved. 

 

"Is your next lesson important?" Jinyoung asked as he laid down on his back. 

 

"Not really, just physics" Jihoon said as he too laid down. "Do you?" 

 

"I have Mr Yoon next so I don't think he will even notice that I'm gone" The younger replied as he stared at the clouds. Jihoon hummed in understanding "that's why he's my favourite teacher, I swear he's an actual meme" the second year said as he laughed thinking of Mr Yoon's face whenever they said the wrong answer. 

 

"Want to go to the basketball court after school?" Jihoon asked after a few minutes, Jinyoung gave a tired nod of agreement as he basked in the warmth of the spring weather. "I'll text the others to let them know" Jihoon said as he turned to look at the younger boy, the boy looked like a kitten as he lay practically asleep. The older spent boy the rest of their free time watching the younger boy, turning away quickly when the younger male finally opened his eyes.

 

"Well we should go, I think the final bell has gone" Jinyoung said as he yawned. Jihoon nodded at they both left the floor to meet the rest of their friends. 

 

(When they met up with them later, they were chewed out by Heeseok and Jaewoo for skipping class but the younger boys both thought it was worth it, so no regrets.)


	9. My Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jung Sewoon/Lee Gunhee
> 
> Companies: Starship/RBW
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Friendship
> 
> Word Count: 475
> 
> Requested by: Evilblea (AFF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, this is probably the worst chapter I have written so far because I had no inspiration. I hope you enjoyed but if you didn't I'm sorry, I'll try harder in future :(

On the first day of filming so many amazing people showed up, not only idol sunbae's like Nu'est, Hotshot or JJCC, but also trainees from companies such as Brand New Music, Fantagio, Maroo or any of the other talented groups or individual trainees who showed up. Despite this one company stood out in particular to Gunhee, Starship. He had looked forward to seeing them after Yu Yeunjung had appeared last season but Jung Sewoon to come.

Jung Sewoon to him was already like an idol despite not yet debuting, he had first seen the boy a few years ago when he appeared on Kpop Star 3 singing about Akdong Musician and how he should rap. The males soothing vocals had left a lasting impression on the younger male so he was amazed when he saw the male appear with his partner Kwanghyun. His audition was as good as Gunhee had anticipated and the male didn't have to dance to show off the talent that he had. What he didn't know was that the older male was admiring his voice. 

 

Sewoon watched as the five boys sang to Mamamoo, an unsurprising song choice considering they were from RBW. One of the boy's caught his attention, Gunhee? He couldn't really remember but the boys voice had caught his attention, he found himself disappointed when he was not given many lines and was then given a D.

 

Despite the rank differences the boys managed to become friends, Sewoon approached him first after and after that they started talking regularly. 

 

"How long have you been a trainee?" Sewoon asked as they sat next to each other. Gunhee thought for a few seconds, mentally counting the time in his head.

 

"A year and...2 months I think" he answered and smiled. "I would ask you but I remember when you joined Starship after Kpop Star 3" the younger boy commented, not even hiding the fact that he knew about the older boy.

 

"When I first listened to your audition all I could think was how much I admired you, your singing is so good and you've only improved since Kpop Star 3" Sewoon smiled sweetly "thanks I guess but I'm not someone you should admire, I'm only as good as the other trainees, not something special" he said genuinely, the younger boy wanted to argue but the older boy didn't give him the chance.

 

"Anyway you're also really good, you left an impression on me during your audition to" Gunhee looked shocked for a second before it turned to confusion. "Why?" 

 

"Because your voice is good and I enjoyed listening to it" Sewoon said as he shrugged lightly.

 

"Well then I guess we both enjoy listening to each other" Gunhee said as he flashed a wide smile, clearly pleased. Sewoon agreed and then continued talking until they had to part ways.


	10. Fated Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lee Daehwi/ Kim Samuel 
> 
> Companies: Brand New Music/Brave Entertainment 
> 
> Genre: Fluff, School, Soulmate
> 
> Word Count: 1091
> 
> Requested by: galaxy1light (AFF) + Wintae & jl_lara098 (A03)

There was one reason why Daehwi chose this high school, it wasn't the good grades (although that was an added bonus) or the zero tolerance to bullying policy, not it was the famous soulmate mirror that rested between the first and second floors of the schools main building. The mirror was placed away from the students, they were allowed to go and look at it, there was no rules against it, however the school did not want to force the children to see their soulmates. Some of the students wanted to be able to find their soulmates without the help of the mirror. 

Daehwi was not one of them. Ever since he was a little kid he had fallen in love with the idea of soulmates, he knew that they might not be romantic soulmates but even if they remained platonic he would happily accept that, platonic soulmates just meant he would have a best friend for the rest of his life. 

It was the first day of his high school life, the day he was prepared to see his soulmate for the first time. He wasn't sure when he would meet the person in real life but being able to recognise them was a good start. Walking through the not so daunting school gates he looked around, the area was large and beautiful, but he didn't stop to admire the scenery. There were hardly any students - he had come early just in case there were other first year students who wanted to check it out before school starts. 

He soon found himself standing at the bottom of a grant staircase, at the top he could see the large mirror he had only dreamed about until now. He took a large breath, and grabbed onto the banister as he stood slow, sure steps up the stairs. At the top he stood timidly, he head looking down as to not spoil the surprise, he walked forward so he was close to the large mirror and finally looked up. Instead of his reflection stood a young boy, Daehwi wasn't sure how old but he would guess it was someone his own age or slightly younger. The boy was handsome, he was clearly a mix of Korean and something else but Daehwi wasn't sure what. He almost sighed in disappointment, his soulmate was male which meant they were probably platonic but quickly cheered himself up, there was still a chance and even if they were platonic he would just be glad to meet the other boy. Looking at the time he quickly rushed out the building to go to the entrance ceremony. 

For the next year he visited the mirror almost daily, he enjoyed seeing his future soulmate so he made it a routine. On his last day of his first year he made sure to spend a bit of extra time by the mirror as he wouldn't be able to see the reflection until his first day back, he wasn't the only one as there were several other students clearly saying good bye to their soulmates for the summer. His break went by fast, he enjoyed it as any student would, spending it with family and friends until the whole time had passed and it was time to go back. Unlike most, Daehwi felt excitement at going back, he would be able see his soulmate again after so many weeks. 

Just like he had the same time last year, he got up early and left for school to spend some time with his soulmate before the entrance ceremony. The difference he felt from last year was there was no hesitance in his steps when he walked up the stairs he saw another boy, slightly taller than himself looking into the mirror, he must have made a noise as the boy turned around and he was looking at the same handsome face he had come to see every day. His soulmate was standing in front of him, a mirrored look of surprise on his face as he turned to look back at the mirror and then back at Daehwi. 

The two boys stood stock still, both just looking at each other for a few minutes before Daehwi bowed at the boy, who imitated the movement. "Hi, I'm second year Lee Daehwi. It's nice to finally meet the face behind the mirror". 

The younger boy looked surprised for a second and Daehwi looked at him confused "what?" the younger boy quickly shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. "Nothing, sorry, I just thought you would be the same year as me". Daehwi laughed. "I'm Kim Samuel, I'm just starting my first year". They bowed to each other again before they were both startled by the warning bell. "We should go, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day" Daehwi said as he led the boy out from the building. "We'll speak later, you can each lunch with me and my friends, I mean only if you want to of course but if you do then I'll meet you by the doors and bring you to our table".

Samuel laughed at how flustered the excitable boy was. "That would be great, is it okay if I bring a friend or two?" he asked. Daehwi nodded quickly, happy that the younger male had agreed to spend lunch with him. "Sure, my friends won't mind. We're a mix of third and second years anyway so I'm sure you guys will be more than welcome". 

"Great, I guess I'll see you at lunch then". They both agreed and went their separate ways. Just as Daehwi had predicted his friends were overjoyed to have new people joining them, they had lost quite a few friends when the last third years had left so there had been more than enough space. They sat together every day for the next two years before Daehwi graduated, it didn't matter much as by then they were in a steady relationship and they talked everyday despite the older boy being at university. After a year Samuel also joined the university and they moved into a dorm together, they shared it with another soulmate pair - one of which was Jinyoung, a boy in the year above Daehwi who used to sit with them in high school. 

The two boys lived a good life, they both graduated university with their own degrees and moved on to get good, steady jobs. Their relationship stayed strong and healthy until they eventually got married.


	11. A Small Smile Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Choi Jaewoo/Im Woohyuk
> 
> Companies: RWB/Blessing
> 
> Genre: Slight Angst, Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1098
> 
> Requested by: Mapachi (AO3)

Woohyuk was cheerful, he didn't care he was put in C rank, in fact he was honoured, don't get him wrong he would have loved to have gotten into B or A rank but he was thankful he was in the group he was none the less. The other boys in C rank were friendly, he didn't get to speak to them all but he was making it his personal mission to make sure that they enjoyed their time together. 

 

What he did notice was the handsome RBW boy who always seemed unhappy, when he wasn't practicing he was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. Woohyuk wanted to approach the boy, something about him made Woohyuk want to get close to him, to see a smile on his face rather than the constant sad or blank face he had seen. 

 

The 101 trainees had only been sorted into their ranks yesterday, they had only three days to learn the choreography, something which was unfair and harsh but Woohyuk smiled anyway, they would have to be re-evaluated in three days and he wasn't going to waste them moping around or complaining. Throughout the day he approach many of the trainees, Jaewoo not included, he observed the boy from a distance trying to think of ways to approach him.

 

On the second day he decided the best way was just to be himself and try talking to the other boy, which was exactly what he did. When they entered the next morning he walked up to the boy, the RBW trainee raised his eyes away from the floor, a look of confusion on his face as he looked at the older boy. 

 

"Hey I'm Im Woohyuk, one of the Blessing trainees" he introduced, he looked around for a second before spotting Jinwon and pointed at him. "Jinwon is the other boy from my company". The younger boy, bowed slightly to the older trainee. "I'm RBW trainee, Choi Jaewoo" 

 

"I know, I remember your audition. You guys were good" Woohyuk said, smiling at the slightly uncomfortable looking Jaewoo, the younger boy bowed in thanks. "You were good to" he said quietly.

 

Woohyuk laughed "you don't have to say that, you probably don't remember our performance. Thanks anyway" he said jokingly. The taller boy protested "I do remember, you did Boys and Girls?" he sounded slightly unsure but Woohyuk grinned happily "Oh you did know, thanks" the older boy said, smile never faulting, if anything it only seemed brighter. 

 

"We should practice" Jaewoo spoke up, he hoped he didn't sound rude. The shorter male agreed not seeming at all offended so Jaewoo took it as a good sign. They worked separately, Jaewoo clearly more comfortable working by himself and Woohyuk let him not wanting to suffocate the boy. After a four hour dance practice, the trainees were given half an hour break before their vocal practice started. 

 

Jaewoo went to one of the walls and slid down it so he was sitting down leaning against it, after a few seconds he pulled his legs up to his chest. He wouldn't consider himself an introvert, he just struggled to talk to people at first, once he got to be around them for a while he knew that he would start to open up a bit. After a few minutes sitting by himself in silence, he felt someone sit down next to him. Looking up slightly he saw the trainee who had approached him early, the older boy smiled when he realised the younger boy was looking at him.

 

"I thought you could use some company" Woohyuk said, the younger male didn't answer and he didn't expect him to, he was more than willing to do the talking until the taller male opened up a bit. He knew he wasn't always quiet, he had seen him smile, laugh and talk with the other RBW trainees and he wanted to see it again, bit this time directed towards him. For the next half an hour he talked to the boy about everything, the weather, his pet, his company and his love for music. He got the occasional nod and hum from the boy, he could see that he was already starting to become more relaxed. Just before the vocal trainer came into the room, he smiled and told the younger boy that later he wanted to hear about his life.

 

Jaewoo stood stunned for a moment before a small, almost invisible smile appeared on his face, one that Woohyuk saw and mentally congratulated himself for. The younger male gave a nod, a small promise for later that Woohyuk would make sure he kept. 

 

As promised they later sat together for their small dinner (Woohyuk wouldn't really call it a meal but it was food so he wasn't going to complain). Jaewoo told him small things about himself, sharing anecdotes about the trouble he and the other RBW trainees like to cause, or how they would often play around with the members of Mamamoo and Vromance because they had been around each other for a while and were all extremely friendly people. Woohyuk just sat and listened, he wasn't surprised about how outgoing the boy really was and was just happy that he managed to get the boy to open up to someone outside of his company. 

 

The next day went in a blur, the trainees practiced as hard as they could and Woohyuk continued to talk to Jaewoo and the other trainees. The day of the re-evaluations seemed to jump on them as they all sat and watched each other perform, Woohyuk watched impressed as Jaewoo performed, he might not have done it perfectly but it was pretty good so he was sure the younger male would make it into a higher rank.

 

He wasn't so impressed with his own performance but had faith that it was stable so he could hopefully stay in C. It took a few days but they were once again gathered into the training room for their reevaluation results. Woohyuk clapped and congratulated Jaewoo when the younger male stood up when they called for the boys moving up to B rank, the younger male didn't have time to talk to him as he had to leave but gave the older a thankful smile that told him everything. He smiled in return, he would talk to him later when had the little free time. 

 

Woohyuk felt good, he knew he helped and because of it he made a friend, a little smile a long way.


	12. Expression is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bae Jinyoung/ Kuanlin
> 
> Companies: C9/Cube
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1269
> 
> Requested by: Wintae (A03)

"I'm sorry, but do you know where this is?" Kuanlin had stopped the student who looked at the boy who appeared to be his age and showed him his schedule, pointing at the classroom for his first lesson. The boy looked at his blankly for a minute, Kuanlin felt self-conscious as he quickly thought through what he had said for any language errors, he was pulled from his thoughts when the boy in front of him reply.

"It's down there" the student pointed down the hallway before turning to continue walking to presumably his own lesson. Kuanlin called out to him, the boy turned around shooting him an annoyed look. "What?" Kuanlin didn't know what to say for a minute, he only wanted to say thank you but wasn't sure how to react to the way the Korean boy had responded. "I- Ummm thank you?" he stuttered his sentence out, turning away and rushing in the direction the boy had pointed.

Jinyoung looked a little guilty as he saw the new boy rush away, he didn't mean to react like that but he struggled talking to new people so he came across harsh or arrogant to most of the other students at school. Thanks to his looks he shot up to the higher ranks in popularity and soon made friends with some of the other boys who saw past his bored, stoic demeanor. Sighing slightly he walked away to his own classroom, most of his friends were in the year above or below so he didn't have people to talk to in class.

As he listened as Mr Yoon talked excitably about music and how everyone should appreciate it, Jinyoung found himself thinking back to the student he had talked to early in the day, the boy was handsome and a bit taller than himself, he could tell he was foreign by how he pronounced and thought through his words. He shook the thoughts off and tried to listen to Mr Yoon for the rest of his lesson (which meant he ended up falling asleep but sweet talked his way out detention).

Walking into the lunch hall he almost lost his balance when someone flung themselves onto his back before promptly falling off and onto the floor. Looking down Daehwi sat on the floor looking at him expectantly. He sighed but offered his hand anyway, pulling the boy up and being tugged to their lunch table by the younger boy. "Hyung, I picked up a stray because he was cute and lost" Jinyoung followed where the younger boy was pointing, he kept his face carefully blank when he saw the kid from the morning sitting at their table, he was talking to Yehyun who happily replied to whatever he was asking about.

Jinyoung just nodded when Daehwi looked at him expectantly for praise or something along those lines. Daehwi pouted but pulled the older boy to the table and forcing him into the spare seat in between the new kid and Euiwoong. Upon his arrival Kuanlin looked up, recognition on his face as he looked at the older boy.

"Hyung, this is Kuanlin he came from China because his family relocated here for his father's work" Jinyoung nodded and bowed slightly, a gesture which Kuanlin quickly returned. "Kuanlin, this is Jinyoung hyung he's in the year above us, he might look like that-" Daehwi looked him up and down distastefully "-but he's actually really weird".

Kuanlin didn't look convinced as he saw the mildly displeased look on the older boys face. "If you need anything just ask him" Daehwi volunteered, Jinyoung protested "why should I? I'm not the oldest, get Yehyun or Haknyeon to do it"

"No, I said you would do it, no takesy backsy's"

"Daehwi those aren't even real words" Daehwi ignored Yehyun's light scolding in favour of telling Kuanlin to talk to and follow Jinyoung as much as he wants. Jinyoung sighed but didn't both to fight back again, it was a fight he was guaranteed to lose.

For the next few days Kuanlin followed him around whenever they didn't have lessons, the older boy wouldn't admit it but he quickly grew fond of having the boy around him all the time. Kuanlin questioned a lot, Jinyoung wouldn't always answer but the younger boy continued to ask questions anyway. One thing that Jinyoung had noticed was that whenever Kuanlin couldn't think if the words in Korean he would say it in English, he wasn't sure if he thought Jinyoung had a better understanding of English than Chinese or just out of habit but he found it strangely endearing.

Other time they developed a strange friendship, Jinyoung would show his weird energetic side more around the boy and Kuanlin followed whatever he did like a baby duck. Jinyoung knew he had developed feelings for the younger boy but he wasn't sure how to express it, it seemed like every time he tried it back fired and he sounded as harsh as the day they first met. Luckily Kuanlin never seemed offended or upset when it happened, so their weird friendship continued.

At lunch Daehwi would always shoot knowing looks and jokes at the boys, to which Jinyoung would return with a glare and Kuanlin wouldn't understand and try to ask Jinyoung who would blush and tell him it was nothing. After the year was other Jinyoung still hadn't told Kuanlin, Yehyun and Haknyeon threatened him on their last day telling him they would come back and tell Kuanlin themselves if he didn't do it by the end of next year when Jinyoung would graduate.

He didn't take the threat seriously, he made no plans on talking to the dopey boy about his feelings. That was until the start of the new school year when Jinyoung found himself jealous of a younger boy named Yoo Seonho. Kuanlin introduced the younger boy into their group as he was his next door neighbour, the boy fit right in as a golden boy (of course Euiwoong would let the boy steal the official title as he would defend until death) but he was close to Kuanlin and it bothered Jinyoung to no end.

After a few weeks Jinyoung couldn't prevent it any more, one lunch time he stood up and demanded Kuanlin to follow. Kuanlin looked at the usually stoic boy confused by his sudden change in behaviour. He stood up and followed, everyone around the table threw each other knowing smirks, apart from Samuel and Seonho, the latter who blinked like a baby chick and had to ask Daehwi what it was about, the older boy happily telling him when he was sure the other two were not within hearing range.

Jinyoung led the Kuanlin to the staircase as he knew it would be empty at this time. "Is something wrong, hyung?" Jinyoung stared at the floor, he hadn't exactly planned it out and now felt a bit stupid. Kuanlin grew concerned when he received no reply from his older friend. He went to ask again when he was cut off by the surprising remark.

"I like you!" Jinyoung blurted not daring to look up at the younger boy. Kuanlin stood surprised for a few seconds before a smile grew on his face. "I like you to hyung"

Jinyoung's head snapped up and he found himself looking into the older boys eyes. They stood there for a few minutes, both absorbing the information.

"Does this mean were dating" Kuanlin broke the silence a genuine smile on full display. Jinyoung flashed a cute smile in return.

"Yeah, I guess it does"


	13. See The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Samuel/ Daehwi
> 
> Companies: Brave/ Brand New Music 
> 
> Genre: Hurt/ Comfort 
> 
> Word Count: 792
> 
> Requested by: 강마루 (Kookienism) (AO3)

It was meant to be a happy time, the broadcast of 'Nayana' had aired and initially he had seen all the positive comments about being the centre. Everyone was questioning who he was and praising him for being so enthusiastic during the performance. Those comments hadn't lasted long, they didn't disappear but Daehwi realised how much one single hate comment could outweigh hundreds of positive ones. An even bigger problem was that there wasn't just one, or two. There were hundreds. The comments calling him 'ugly' or unworthy flooded social media and the comments section of the video that he was scrolling through.

 

At first he had tried to ignore the comments but was soon agreeing with them, he knew he wasn't good looking especially when placed next to the visuals in the show, in fact he happily commented on it before meaning no harm as he himself was not ugly. Hearing the netizens compare him with Jihoon, Jinyoung, Haknyeon or one of the other countless visual males hurt and affected him more than he realised, he soon found himself distressed at the comments talking about his lack of visuals.

 

Daehwi felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes as he continued to scroll, his eyes not even noticing the countless beautiful comments people had written about him. Seeing another hateful judgement about his appearance finally made the tears drip down his face, throwing the phone, he crouched over, curling in on himself as his body shook with tears. He didn't even hear when someone walked towards him hastily.

 

Samuel had walked into the room only to see the blonde shaking with tears, he was surprised but quickly moved towards him, placing a comforting hand on his back, making the boy jump and look up. Samuel stared into reddened eyes as tears continued to fall. He quickly crouched down and pulled the older boy into a hug that the other didn't even realise he so desperately needed until he was in the embrace. 

 

Daehwi felt more tears fall as he leaned into the comfort that was offered by the younger male. After a few minutes Daehwi calmed down and Samuel pulled away slightly so he could look at the other boy who kept his head down. 

 

"Are you okay" Daehwi nodded, snivelling slightly. "No you're not, what happened hyung?" he asked, his voice gentle and filled with genuine concern.

 

"It's stupid" Daehwi said, his voice heavy and anxious. Samuel lifted his chin so he could look the older boy in the eyes. "If it made you cry I'm sure it wasn't stupid"

 

Daehwi sighed, but told the boy about what he had read online. "-I mean they're not wrong, I am ugl-" he was cut off by Samuel who shook his head. "They're wrong and so are you if you actually believe the crap that is said online, people hate on those who are more successful than themselves, they are just jealous that you're a handsome, talented young man and have been recognised for it" Daehwi tried to argue against him but Samuel spoke over him.

 

"I mean it hyung, you deserved the position and won it fair and square against the rest of us. You should feel happy about it. Now look at this-" Samuel pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly searched the video. "-the most popular comment here says 'Wow the centre is cute, his energy is overflowing and his smile is too bright for this world'. There is then a lot of random letters which I think is meant to be her smashing the keyboard" Daehwi laughed at that, Samuel smiled happy that the older boy had cheered up slightly, so he continued.

 

"I'm sure if I continue scrolling down I will find hundreds- no thousands of other comments saying similar things. You need to concentrate on the good things, remember I debuted once I know this stuff". Daehwi looked doubtful, he couldn't imagine Samuel getting hate, seeing this Samuel laughed. "I think I know what you're thinking, but if you have seen the mv then you'll know that there was plenty to complain about, but I was told to ignore it because I was talented no matter what my hair looked like" he shivered slightly remembering his previous hairstyle. 

 

"Thanks Samuel, I think I would still be a sobbing mess if you hadn't been here" he smiled, it was weaker than normal but still sincere. "Don't mention it, we all have those times. Just remember what I said every time you see one of those comments, just laugh and ignore it".

 

Daehwi nodded and they both shared a smile. Daehwi had no plans to let petty comments of internet trolls get him down again.


	14. No Regrets (Seongwoo/Daniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kang Daniel/ Ong Seongwoo ft Little Woojin 
> 
> Companies: Fantagio, MMO
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Family (Slight mentions of death)
> 
> Word Count: 932

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! I decided to get rid of the requested by in the chapter summary because a lot of people were requesting the same one-shots and writing out everyone who requested it would be a pain, but I hope you all enjoy this fluffy family chapter. ^.^

"Woojin are you up for school?" Daniel called up from the bottom of the stairs, moving away satisfied when he heard a dull thump from a room above. He moved back to the kitchen, and put two mugs and a glass on the table. He filled the first two with coffee, just in time to pass one to Seongwoo who walked into the kitchen. The elder's hair was sticking up but he ignored it in favour of taking the coffee with a mumbled 'good morning', only to cough the dark liquid back up when it burned his throat. 

"Be careful, it's hot" Daniel said, a wicked smile on his face while he abandoned his own cup and went over to his lover reaching up to 'fix' his bedhead. "That was cruel" the older man said, his voice more awake as he enjoyed the feeling of Daniel's hand running through his messy hair. "Yeah, well it woke you up, didn't it?" Daniel responded before walking to the fridge and grabbing the orange when he heard the heavy steps of a no-doubt sleepy Woojin on the stairs.

Woojin walked into the kitchen, his eyes barely open as he sat at the table. Daniel ruffled his hair and gave his a quick peck on the head as he put the cup of orange juice on the table. "Morning buddy, did you sleep well?" Woojin gave a cute nod. Seongwoo cooed at their son as he grabbed the plate of french toast and placed it in the middle of the table, Daniel grabbed three plates and placed them on the table, before they both sat down to eat.

Breakfast went fast as they shared small-talk. It wasn't long before Woojin had to get dressed and go to school. He left the front door after getting a kiss from both his parents who watching him go. "His grown up so fast, hasn't he?" Seongwoo, closed the door and heard Daniel make a hum of agreement. 

"He has hasn't" he reached for his cup, drinking the warm liquid. "Still as cute as ever" he moved out of the kitchen to sit on the sofa in the living room. Seongwoo joining him as they sat together, Daniel leaning against Seongwoo. 

"I think his picking up your morning habits" Daniel said laughing as he thought of the state of the two when they came into the kitchen. "I can't deny that, it just means he will look great even when suffering from a severe case of bed-head" The older male joked, Daniel not disagreeing. "How long has it been now?" 

"Nine years, he was three when he got him, right?" Seongwoo answered as he thought back, the memories still fresh on his mind. 

"Wow it's been so long already. Nine years but nothing has changed, not a day has gone by where I regret this. Our lives were changed abruptly but I think that it was all for the best". Daniel gestured around him "Of course I wish it didn't happen, she was my sister but at least we did what we could to make sure she could rest in peace now". 

They had adopted his sister's three year old son after she and her husband had got into a fatal accident. When he had heard the news he didn't even think twice before taking his nephew in as his own, Seongwoo there beside him the whole time. The two had been freshly married but they had a strong relationship for years, school sweethearts. 

"Me too" Seongwoo answered simply as he pulled the younger boy closer to him, kissing him on the forehead. "God, this is one of the times I'm glad I work from home" Daniel said as he hugged the older close. "Yeah, lucky for some but photo shoots aren't bad and I don't have one scheduled until Wednesday, at least I hope so because if I miss one Heeseok is going to have me hung out of the window of a 30 story building or something equally traumatising". Seongwoo shivered at the thought of his younger but slightly terrifying manager. "Hmmm, I pray for Hoeseung. I'm not sure he handles him sometimes, especially with a goofy personality like his" Daniel laughed at the thought of his friends. 

"Let's just keep Woojin away from him, I don't need Heeseok to teach him how to be a rebellious teenager". 

Daniel agreed, adding "plus that boy knows how to out curse a pirate when his angry, don't need our baby knowing those words". They both laughed. "I hope Woojin is making friends, he never brings anyone home" Daniel frowned, worried about the young boy. He was known for being a kind soul, but he was also quiet and it made Daniel worried that people wouldn't approach him because of it.

"I'm sure he does, he talks about-" he squinted as he searched his head for names he had heard the other boy mention before, a smiling lighting up as he thought of some "-Daehwi...and Jinyoung? There was also Samuel and Jinhoon" he said, proud. "You mean Jihoon, but yeah I guess you're right. At least he speaks about his friends, I'll just have to encourage him to invite them round". 

Seungwoo grinned, agreeing as the two thought of things they could do if the younger boy invited his friends over.

"This is probably why he didn't want to invite people over, isn't it?" Seungwoo asked after a few minutes, Daniel nodded as they then laughed about how they had turned into the embarrassing parents they never thought they would be.


	15. Starting War (OT3 Maroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kwon Hyeob/ Jongyeon/ Park Jihoon
> 
> Companies: Maroo
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Social Media
> 
> Word Count: 1330

It was that time of week again. Every week Hyeob, Jihoon and Jongyeon gathered at one of their houses and gamed all day, it had become routine one that no one dared to miss as it was a sacred part of their friendship. This week it was Hyeob's turn to host the game day and he had already set up the Wii in preparation.

He was dreading today. He loved their weekly gaming day but every week they chose a new game to play. This week; Mario Kart. He wasn't scared, no he was going to thrash them but it was common knowledge that Mario Kart was a game capable of starting wars. They were all competitive as it was but he was sure this game was going to be their downfall and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it. It was already too late for that, the game was in the disk tray waiting innocently to ruin their friendship.

He wasn't all that surprised, the game had been Jongyeon's idea and that just spelled disaster. He was sure the same-aged boy was confident about winning but Hyeob thought that even Jihoon would beat him and Jihoon had a bad track record with Wii games.

Jongyeon was not in his right mind, there was no way he could be. They recorded these sessions to upload them over several parts on YouTube, they uploaded them on the channel of whoever's house they were filmed at meaning these stupid videos were going on his channel. He cried thinking about the reactions, this game tended to make him grumpier than usual and he was sure he was going to have to bleep out a lot of curse words.

Hyeob grabbed the food from the kitchen, placing them on the table in front of the sofa next to the drinks he had brought out. He sat down waiting for his friends, pulling his phone out of his pocket and going on twitter. He didn't want to boast but he and the other two boys had a large twitter following because they were up-and-coming YouTubers. They ran a gaming channel, he was sure that the majority of their following came from girls who couldn't get enough of their good looks but he didn't care.

 

 **Hyeob Not Hyeop** @TheKH . 1m

Guys this is the end. Friendship over. #MarioKartRuinsFriendships

5 Replies          53 Retweets          61 Likes

 

Hyeob looked at his notifications to see he had been mentioned in tweets by Jihoon and Jongyeon. "Oh I see you guys are leaving me waiting while you leisurely check social media" he spoke to himself as he checked what they had said.

 

**Not a Snake** @Jongyeonz . 30s

@TheKH You drama queen #Loser #MarioKart

2 Replies          31 Retweets          32 Likes

 

Hyeob rolled his eyes before replying.

 

 **Hyeob Not Hyeop** @TheKH . 25s

 @Jongyeonz You do realise this is why everyone calls you a snake, right?

2 Replies          13 Retweets          25 Likes

 

 **Hyeob Not Hyeop** @TheKH . 1s

@Jongyeonz  I'm gonna beat your sorry ass into next week #BePrepared

Replies          Retweets          2 Likes

 

He decided to ignore whatever snarky comment he was guarenteed to get back and instead went to check what Jihoon had said to him. Opening the notification he laughed, this was why Jihoon was his favourite and Jongyeon was a snake.

**Wink Boy** **™** @FashionHoon . 5m

@TheKH NO! Let's just end it with @Jongyeonz it's his fault for choosing the game #End 

11 Replies         98 Retweets          101 Likes

 

In reply to @FashionHoon

**Not a Snake** @Jongyeonz . 3s

@FashionHoon How dare you fashion terrorist, I am a work of art, you will never escape me

4 Replies           62 Retweets            57 Likes

 

He liked the tweet but deciding not to answer instead choosing to tag the two in another tweet, getting bored of waiting for them to come and get the stupid game over with.

 

 **Hyeob Not Hyeop** @TheKH  .  5s

@Jongyeonz @FashionHoon Will you both just hurry up so we can film and then never see this stupid game again #IWillEndYouBoth

Reply             1 Retweets               5 Likes

 

He wrote a few tweets to a few other friends before putting his phone away. He could feel it vibrate in his pocket as people continued to retweet and comment on the tweets but ignored it. He liked talking to people, particularly in the comment of his videos where he occassioanally found other YouTubers he was familiar with, in particular he usually talked to **Meme Master 91** who seemed to appear on all his videos. His real name was Yoon Jisung and Hyeob enjoyed watching his videos as well so it was always fun to talk to the older boy.

He didn't have to wait much longer before he heard the doorbell, he got up lazily and walked slowly to the door. Opening it he immediately had an ice cream shoved in his face by Jihoon, the younger boy passing him the cone and shoving his way past him with his own ice cream in hand. Jongyeon walked in behind him, grumbling about the sun as he walked past.

He walked into the living room to find his friends already sprawled out. He joined them, eating his ice cream slowly as to saviour his last moments of freedom.  After they had finished he quickly tuned on the console, sorting out the settings.

He turned on the game, cringing when the familiar tune filled the room. He muted it as he turned on the camera and recorded his intro, the other two joined in as they had learned each other's opens long before. Jihoon hummed along as they chose their characters, Hyeob as Luigi, Jongyeon as Yoshi and Jihoon as Princess Peach. The older boys both turned to look at him, eyebrows raised but Jihoon just winked at them and said 'girl power'. They decided to go through the Grand Prix's.

As predicted as soon as the game started so did a war. They were targeting each other purposely to ensure that they wouldn't be able to win. Hyeob growled when Jongyeon speed up and shoved into his car making it fall off the edge, he watched frustrated as the car hovered above the ground, watching as the other players went past him. He managed to get his revenge by sending a blue shell after 1st place who just so happened to be Yoshi. Jongyeon cursed and Jihoon shouted in joy as he crossed the finish line in 1st, Hyeob quickly joining him in 2nd and Jongyeon in 3rd.

They continued like this, a lot of cursing, people sabotaging each other, and no clear winner as they kept changing ranking. By the end of the day all three boys were frustrated, but Hyeob had eventually come out on top with the most wins so he was slightly happier.

"Hyeop, you were right let's never play that game again".

"I will hurt you if you call me that again".

They said goodbye in several different shots so he could make several episodes out of the gameplay they had spent all day making, something they did weekly to ensure there was enough content to last them. They were still students so they didn't have enough time to record daily.

Jihoon clutched his stomach as he felt it grumble, he whined. "We need to stop playing for hours without doing anything else, I think my stomach is about to eat itself". Hyeob laughed sending him to the kitchen where he was 90% sure his mum had left them some food this morning before she went to work.

Jongyeon also stood up stretching. "Agreed, I need to toilet" he said before unceremoniously rushing out the room. Hyeob laid down on the floor, grabbing a slice of watermelon which was still on the table before grabbing his phone.

 

 **Hyeob Not Hyeop** @TheKH . 2m

I am the winning, I told you I was the best #King #MarioKart #Winner

4 Replies         35 Retweets          45 Likes


	16. Small Talk (Jisung/Daniel) + Important Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kang Daniel/ Yoon Jisung
> 
> Companies: MMO
> 
> Genre: Slight romance, Crack, Soulmates
> 
> Word Count: 917

Pairing: Kang Daniel/ Yoon Jisung

Companies: MMO

Genre: Slight romance, Crack, Soulmates

Word Count: 917

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Soulmates.

Soulmates were something special and over time a phenomenom occurred where by writing on your skin you would be able to communicate with your soulmate. Most people were happy, but then again most people didn't have to deal with random (sometimes inappropriate) drawings all over there body. Who even writes on their foot or forehead?

Daniel had a simple answer to that question. His soulmate. Whoever it was, was definitely male that was the only thing he could gather other than he was sure the guy must be stupid. The pink haired male had woken up on several occasions to odd pictures drawn in the strangest of places, something he was not thrilled about, particularly as he went to a private academy which didn't approve of their student showing up with a dick drawn on his hand.

He was sitting in lesson when he noticed the crude drawing on his hand disappear as his soulmate finally decided to clean his hands - Daniel's face twisted slightly at the thought of his soul mate not washing his hand considering the drawing had been there for a little over a day. It wasn't long before he felt the tell-tale tingle on his arm signally his soul mate once again was writing or drawing. Putting his own pen down he discretely pulled up his sleeve, hoping that Miss Kim wouldn't notice and roast him in front of the class. She was scary and a majority of the students had nicknamed her 'Cheetah' because of her quick reactions and harsh punishments.

On his arm he saw 'Yoon Jisung' written multiple in childish handwriting with hearts next to it. Who the hell was Yoon Jisung? Some stupid punk his soulmate was crushing on like a stupid teenage girl? He scowled in annoyance before picking up his pen and writing angrily (although he was totally not jealous, nope not at all).

_**Can you stop? I'm trying to focus on my lesson** _

After a few second he felt as a reply was written and looked down at his arm in distain. His soulmate had changed to use a bright pink pen, something that Daniel did not appreciate even though his hair colour said otherwise.

** Sorry ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥ **

Daniel rolled his eyes at the response but quickly shoved his sleeve down to hide the writing when he noticed Miss Kim on the move around the classroom, looking at everyone's 'work'. He quickly scribbled a few answers on the worksheet next to the neglected questions to ensure he didn't get in trouble. After a few minutes he felt the tingles again a huffed, deciding not to check it again until after the lesson was over.

When lunch arrived he met Jinwoo and Seungwoo at the usual table outside the lunch hall. Sitting down he rolled up his sleeve to check what his soulmate had written.

** What your name? (⌒▽⌒)☆ **

He stared at the question for a while cringing at the males new choice for colour pen, wondering why his soulmate had only just asked, it wasn't like today was the only time they had ever interacted, No, there had been other times where he had 'politely' asked the other boy to stop doodling on his arm. He sighed and asked Seungwoo for a pen, the older boy reaching into his bag and pulling out a pen with purple fur on the top, he raised an eyebrow at the older boy who looked offended by the look. "Kang Daniel, how dare you mock my cute pen, keep it up and I'll tell the whole school your real name used to be Kang Eiugeon".

Daniel snatched the pen out of his hands, ignoring Jinwoo who snickered under his breath.

** I'm Daniel. **

He stared at the colourful writing on his arm, wondering slightly why his soulmate seemed to have left him on read. He sighed, putting the embarrassing purple pen down and picking at his lunch. He had almost given up when he felt his soulmate write something on his arm.

**Daniel? As in Kang Daniel? ~~Or Daniel Radcliffe?~~   ʕథ౪థʔ**

He stared at the words on his arm. The first thing he though was how grateful he was that his soulmate had decided to cross that awful joke out. The second was 'how the fuck does he know my name?' a question which came more valid the more he thought about it. 

**I am Kang Daniel, how did you know? I'm not the only Daniel in Korea and not all of them are going to be Kang...**

It wasn't even a second before he felt his soulmate replying. 

**Wow I thought it was just a coincidence that the very same Daniel I was looking at was writing on his arm the same time my soulmate told me his name. Guess not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Daniel looked around, trying to find his apparent soulmate but had no luck when he didn't spot anyone looking at him. 

** What's your name? **

He wrote quickly, looking down at his arm as he waited impatiently for the reply, only to jump when a voice came from behind him and made him jump. 

"Yoon Jisung" 

Daniel spun around faster than he ever had before, his eyes immediately finding the seniors eyes filled with mirth as he looked down at the younger boy. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, my soulmate". 

Daniel found himself smiling as he stood to face the older boy. 

"You too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE!
> 
>  
> 
> I have decided that I will only be writing 25 chapters to this fic. Honestly I am not feeling the same love for produce 101 and it has become harder to write for it, I might update every once in a while when I feel inspiration but with the elimations of some of my favourites it just doesn't feel the same any more.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you look forward to the remaining chapters, I unfortunately will not be writing every request like I had orginally promised due to my loss of interest in the show, however the last few requests are ones I chose based on my preferences so I'm not sure who will like them but...yeah I hope you do ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> My biases are/were: Jungjung (Zheng Ting) who I have unfortunetly not written anything for yet. Kwon Hyeob who has now left his entertainment company and stated he will not be an idol anymore so I am really sad as he was so promising :( Bae Jinyoung, he is so talented and cute, I watched his 'spring day' fancam early and was happy to see him showing how talented he is at singing. And finally Yoon Heeseok, the talented boy who I literally never see in the show because Mnet has done their best to give him as little screen time as they possibly could.
> 
>  
> 
> Well I told you mine, so why don't you guys tell me your bias/biases from produce 101?

**Author's Note:**

> Please request anything you would like ^.^  
> -The one-shots can be any genre, from romance, to friendship to horror, I like writing anything :)  
> -There does not have to be pairings, the story can be one person centric.  
> -If you are not specific that you want your chapter to be written in idolverse then I will write it in an au setting because they are much easier for me to write.


End file.
